Coming undone
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: It was his fault that had Allen died. He knew it from bottom of his heart. He couldn't stand it anymore and neither could Allen. He was unraveling, and nothing would stop him from hitting the ground and shattering just like Allen had did. Ghost!Allen X Kanda, sad, Yullen. One-shot. Maybe some Oc-ness, Song: Coming undone by Korn. Un-beta'ed.


**Disclaimer: If I'd own D-gray man, Allen would be fought over by Yuu and Lavi~ **

* * *

**COMING UNDONE **

It had been fours years since Allen had died, and this very day was always filled with despair and sorrow. Yet, everyone at the Black Order always paid their disregards and respect to the cherished exorcist none the less. Even if broke their hearts for months on end just to see Allen once a year on this horrid day. On this day, it always rained. Like god was even crying for Allen, saddened by the fact that died still fighting for everyone's lives, and that he died trying so hard, not even saving his own in the process.

The only person this effected the most was Kanda. He became even more cold and stony than before, not even Lavi dared to tease Yuu less he loses a limb or his remaining eye in one angry swing of the samurai's sword.

But on this day, not even the earl knew what had become of Allen and his soul. Only Kanda could see the boys ghost now, and it haunted him until the tips of his toes. Allen would always enter his dreams at night, trying to sooth him in his deepest and darkest nightmares only his tortured mind could think of. It didn't work, it never worked, it only unraveled him further than he already was.

The worst part was that when Allen appeared, months after he would just disappear. Kanda couldn't take it anymore! It had to end, even if he forces it to end. For good.

Right now, the swordsman was outside, sitting in the slightly damp, lush, green grass. It had stopped raining an hour ago, and the sky was still dull and a ugly soupy grey color. Perfect.

The breeze tugged on his hair, as if someone was trying to get his attention. He chose to ignore it, but it pulled again only harder.

Stiffening his shoulders Kanda glared at the empty space behind him."Beansprout, I'm sick of playing hide and seek with you! And stop touching my hair!" he hissed impatiently at nothing. Or so it seemed.

Meekly, like a little kid, Allen looked around the corner of the wall he was currently hiding behind. His still pure, innocent, huge, grey eyes stared curiously back at Kanda, and he tilted his head to the side and blinked.'_Kanda__..._' he mouthed silently. A ghost such as himself had no voice whatsoever in this world. The world of the living.

Kanda felt a twinge in his chest, and he looked sadly away from Allen."Leave." he commanded, clutching at his chest, trying to stop the pain from progressing.

Allen didn't listen, and he took a small step forward. His face became filled with so much sorrow, and despair that Yuu had to look away once again. It seemed even as a ghost, Allen couldn't take rejection very well.

"I said _leave_." the pain bitterly stung at his heart some more, and Kanda bristled immediately when Allen furrowed his thin slivery eyebrows and shook his head in a silent 'no'. Why does Allen continue to do this to him? Did he hate Kanda for what he did? Feel regret and remorse for why he was trapped here now? What did he want?!

As if sensing the blue haired males distress, Allen stopped cold in his tracks.' _Yuu...look at me..._' the sound of wind brought Kanda to once again force himself to look at Allen. Allen could still communicate with Yuu, but his words were only gentle whispers carried on by the summer breeze in this world. Hard to hear most of the time, or just barely faded out of reach.

The albino smiled lightly, making Kanda's heart flutter slightly in both happiness and something much more darker.'_Kanda...I cant move on until you do..._'Allen spoke slowly, his pink lips parted to take another deep breath.'_I-I need you to forget about me...I don't have much time left but..._' he trailed off.

Something thin inside him snapped suddenly as if the whole world had just given away. Leaving him nothing to hold onto."Forget about you?! I can't even look at the color white without thinking about you! Why the fuck did you have to die!?"

Allen flinched as if he was burnt and his soft gaze fell to the ground. His perfectly snow white hair moved to hide away his eyes, and he didn't say a word after that.

Kanda scoffed.

"Are you going to give up that easliy? Tch. I thought you were-"

'_You nothing about me!_' Allen spat hateful, his politeness already gone. His grey eyes narrowed into sharp slits, and he frowned.'_You don't know what I'm going through! You don't know shit, you selfish bastard!_'

The wind picked up speed, lashing and whipping across the ground the trees, sharp like finely cut razors. Matching with Allen's prompt anger in a matter of moments.

Kanda growled deeply, clearly not thinking straight, he should calm Allen down! Not make things worse! But he let his caged rage get the better of him. That was his undoing."I hate looking at your goddamn haunting face Beansprout, just die already!" he sneered disgustedly.

Allen's face fell in one movement.

It looked like someone had just ripped out his heart right before his very eyes, slowly. His cloudy orbs were wide with ridged shock, and unhinged horror.

Yuu felt his stomach lurch painful seconds later, oh god! What the hell did he just do?! "_Shit_! Allen I-" He began to ramble on.

The atmosphere instantly changed, lightening struck quickly, clapping thunderously throughout the rapidly darkening sky. And Allen was gone in a flash of white light, tears slid down his misty eyes, as he uttered a few painful words, which dyed on his lips as he disappeared out his this world like a demishing fire.

'_I just want you to be happy, Yuu..._'

Kanda bit his tongue to keep from crying out, not to leave him again. To never leave. But he already knew Allen was gone for good... He had messed up again, and he could never take it back.

With a heavy heart, he came undone. But not before cursing his very existence first.

* * *

_Your thoughts..? _


End file.
